Lay me to sleep
by KMA-KISS.MEH.ASS
Summary: How I think Nico came to Rio and met the gang. Bits and pieces of his life, about how he adjusts to life in Rio. *Will become snapshots of life in Rio. While on their way to Rio, Nico and his twin brother find themselves in an unexpected, dire situation.
1. Meeting Part 1

I don't own Rio or the song Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep.

* * *

><p>"N-Nico?"<p>

I could see his heart fluttering in his chest, tiny and fast and scared. I pulled him closer in my lap, his feathers soaked with blood-mine or his, it didn't matter. I tried to keep my voice from cracking, to keep strong for his sake. My voice was soothing, tilting with a lullaby I wanted to sing to him, "Yeah, Rylie?"

"I-I'm scared." He squeezed his blue-green eyes shut, and I could feel his thin frame shaking in my hold. Was I shaking just as badly? I couldn't tell. I couldn't tell where he stopped and I began, where his pain ended and mine began. Our feathers were the same shade of cheery sunshine, our bodies a perfect match from our being twins. Born from the same egg and everything.

"Its okay," I smoothed down his crown feathers. I could feel my voice catching in my throat, as if my body wanted to recall the words, "Everything will be just fine. You'll see."

"N-No, I-I won't."

"Don't talk like that," My voice cracked like a whip and he flinched. Immediately guilt swarmed through my head like a hundred, angry African bees. I pulled him closer, my voice softer, "We'll be fine. Remember? Mom said that no one thought we'd survive when we were born - we were both so much tinier than any other canary anyone had ever seen. And-And then, remember the cat two years ago?"

Then, he began to sing, softly. It was a quiet song, one of the few non-samba songs we knew by heart.

_This is what I brought you_  
><em>This you can keep.<em>  
><em>This is what I brought<em>  
><em>you may forget me.<em>

"Never," I all but snarled.

_I promise to depart,_  
><em>just promise one thing.<em>  
><em>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<em>

"_Don't_, Rylie."

_I promised you my heart,_  
><em>just promise to sing.<em>  
><em>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<em>

"_Please_..."

_This is what I thought,_  
><em>I thought you need me.<em>  
><em>This is what I thought,<em>  
><em>so think me Naïve.<em>

"No. _Rylie_, please..."

_I promise a heart_  
><em>you promise to keep.<em>  
><em>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<em>

I dissolved into miserable, choking tears. My eyes screwed shut against the pain, as if by closing them, I could make this all go away.

There were times neither of us could tell who was older. Right now, I felt so small and weak and beyond terrified. He was the calm one, he was the collected one. He was injured far worse than I, but he wasn't crying. Not like me. "Nico..."

"Yeah, bro?" I asked, leaning in closer. My tears blurred his face almost beyond recognition. Our foreheads touched; he felt cold.

"There's not much air in this bottle." My blood ran cold as he fought to continue, and I pulled away in horror, "If-If I-"

"No!" My choked sob wracked my chest, "No! You-You can't go thinking like that!"

"If I die now, you'd have a-a better chance and-"

"I couldn't live like that!" I whispered hoarsely, cutting him off and shaking my head rapidly. My grip tightened to the point it hurt, "Knowing you gave me life at the cost of your own-No! I won't let you!"

"You'd learn to live again." His breath rattled in his chest, blood bubbling along the corners of his beak, "You did after Mama and Pa were killed-"

"That was different," I whispered fiercely. If I spoke any louder, I was afraid I'd completely lose it. "I had you. Without you, I'm no one."

"You are Nico, with or without me." He said sternly, gripping my wing tightly. "I won't survive this, Nico. Even if someone finds us now, I won't make it. I've lost too much blood...and-and the humans are keen on 'putting them to sleep'."

"You can't ask me to do this," I buried my head into the crook of his neck, my back straining and the tears finally fell. I could feel him breathing, could hear his heart. "I can't do this-I won't!"

Why was he the one dying? Why couldn't it have been me? What did he ever do to deserve this?

"I'm not asking you to." I reeled back at his tone, "I love you Nico. Never forget that."

"No. Nonononononononononononononono!" I went to grab his other wing, to try and wrestle it away from his neck, but the flash of metal had already hit home. That moment, my stomach lurched horribly and my heart was ramming itself all around in my throat. A metallic smell washed up from his now bloodied throat, his eyes closed. I clamped my wings over my face, breathing hard and sobbing without control.

I back peeled as warm, fresh blood flowed down onto my lap and his head hit the glass with a sick noise.

A noise he'd never hear, a hit he'd never feel.

I curled into a ball, looking everywhere and anywhere other than where he now lay, alone. This was all my fault. He died to save me. He_ killed_ himself to save me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wrapped my wings around my knees and buried my face. I could feel my body quaking, could hear my cries - but it made no difference.

Why hadn't it been me?

After what seemed like hours, I crawled back towards him. Put his head on my lap. Smoothed the feathers on his face, ignoring the blood. Just another moment, that's all I wanted. To hear his voice, not my own carbon copy. To see his vibrant eyes alight with laughter, not marred by fear and tears. Just one more moment. Please? "Hey, Rylie? I heard a really funny joke the other-the other day..."

-X-

The morning sun shone brightly, the heat already becoming unbearable. I lifted a wing to block the light. I was hardly awake, only enough to know that I was severely annoyed at being woken up. And then my beak registered the ghastly smell that hung in the thick air. My eyes shot open as last night's events kicked in behind my eyelids and I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

A sick lurch threatened my stomach as my eyes caught his body. Had it not been for the blood, for what had happened, I would've mistaken him for sleeping. I pulled away from him - how long had I been curled into his side? Hot agony drove itself deep within my being, deeper yet into my very soul, as the sound of human children playing reached my ears.

He had been right.

With nothing to bind the wound, he would have died before this morning light reflected off the bottle. But why? Why did he have to make it happen so quickly? Why did I have to sit there, watching him...

I gagged, stumbling away from what was left of my brother. At the neck of the bottle, my stomach's contents were forcibly dragged from their proper place. Dizzily, I stumbled away from it, the vomit sticking to my feet. I toppled atop his body. It felt strange; hard and unmoving. Unfeeling. Lifeless.

Air! I needed air!

I staggered to my feet, breathing hard and gasping. Darkness had crept into the corners of my vision, dancing mockingly across my sight. Metal glinted at my feet and I cut my foot before I was able to drag myself back together - or, as together as I could get. I slammed my wings against the glass, but I knew it would be useless. It was thick glass, made for expensive wine. But I slammed my wings against the glass again and again and again, tears streaming down my face.

Energy spent, I slid down the glass and curled into a ball, shaking. I was going to die here. Rylie was dead for nothing. I wept for my loss, for my dead brother. I cried hard and long, hardly able to scrape a breath past my dry throat. But as with everything, it stopped.

I stared at the metal bottle cap Rylie had used last night, the one that had taken his life from my hands. Tear welled in my eyes at the thought and I reached for it, picking it up. It was light weight, green with white squiggles. Red stained its razor sharp edges. Suddenly, I was furious at it. Had it not have made its way in here with - I wasn't even sure how it had ended up in here - Rylie would still be with me.

No, he wouldn't.

Yes. He would.

No. He wouldn't.

I clamped my wings over my ears and stood shakily. I glared at it and threw it with all my might. It crashed into the other side of the bottle, cracking the glass. It had left a decent size hole, about the size of my foot, letting in fresh air. I stared at it dully, no longer interested in escaping. I was going to die here, I decided. Life wasn't worth the hassle. It wasn't worth living without him.

I stumbled to his side, where I had woken up. It was by the hole and the air outside smelled like flowers and spilt wine. I closed my eyes, tears leaking from their corners. I just wanted to go home. I wanted Rylie to wake up and tell me about that music festival we were heading to, the one in Rio. Wait.

We were in Rio, and the very town that the festival was suppose to be in.

Why the hell was life so damn cruel?

"Hey! Hey! You okay?" A rough but concerned voice jarred me from my inner turmoil and I let out an undignified sound. I tripped over Rylie again, and hauled myself up. There stood a Toucan with the blackest feathers I had ever seen. His eyes were wide as he took in what lay in the bottle with me.

"G-Go away." I turned away from him. I curled into Rylie's side, taking comfort in the fact that I was going to be with him again soon.

"I'll get you out!"

* * *

><p>Should I leave this as a one shot?<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you.


	2. Meeting Part 2

I don't own Rio or the song When your gone by Avril L. (I did change the words a bit; made it more bird friendly)

* * *

><p>I watched as he flew over to the neck of the bottle, where the cork was jammed in tight. I hadn't been able to push it out, and Rylie hadn't been able to help. I could feel hot tears trail through my feathers, touching the skin underneath. The toucan eyed the cork before using his beak to try and pull it out. He ended up jerking the bottle a bit, sending me tumbling. My knees hit the glass with a loud noise and I curled into a ball.<p>

I grit my beak together, eyes screwing shut, "Go away!"

"Are you crazy?" His voice was so muffled by the glass separating us, but sounded close enough for me to look up. There he stood, clearly thinking hard. "I'll be right back; I need help with this." He turned, preparing to fly, "Don't worry; I'll be right back."

Was it wrong of me to think poorly of him? To want him to become sidetracked and forget about me?

I dragged myself back to Rylie's head and put it on my lap, wanting nothing more to see his eyes open. I just wanted him to sing, to fly free and meet a special bird. I wanted him to see the life he wanted to live, the life he was planning on dragging me into. I wasn't much for partying, but he wanted to change that. He had told me life was too short to play it safe every night. He dreamed of having kids, of singing duets under the moon.

I drew a ragged breath, shoulders shaking. I pressed forehead against his, but it didn't feel right. I could feel myself beginning to rock, the tears streaming faster and faster. The heat in the bottle choked me, making it hard to breath. The air stank heavily of body fluids and rot, of his death and my despair. It was so hot, and my dry throat began burning. I looked up, squinting as the glare of the sin hit my eyes.

How long had we been in here?

Three days?

That sounded right.

Dizziness crept up in the corners of my mind and I pressed a wing to my temple, looking around me once more. Tall trees did nothing to block the sun that filtered through the leaves, where our tomb lay. There was a cobblestone road just a few yards to the side, but I had yet to see a car drive by. Only humans walking, talking, laughing. Beyond that was the ocean, and I could make out the faint sound of water crashing against the shores as dark clouds came from the water.

"Remember when we were kids? Mama use to take us swimming in the cove." I watched the sun shimmering on the distant waters. "All the other birds were bigger, and you were so shy. And then we got buried by a few other canaries and we became friends."

I half expected him to answer, to pretend it was me who had been shy. That was how it was when we were younger; I was always going off ahead and dragging him behind. But when push came to shove, he took that role like he had been that bird the entire time. "Its hard to see the pain behind our masks, isn't it? Through the wind and rain and fire, we were still standing."

At the sound of excited, worried voices, I looked up in time to see the toucan come back. True to his word, he brought help. Was that bird a cardinal? And why was there a dog with them? I turned away from them as they came closer, "I said to leave, toucan."

"We're here to help-" the cardinal began, but I cut him off.

"I don't want your help."

"Want it or not, kid, you need it. The heat's probably gotten to you and you don't know what you're saying." The toucan came closer. "Pedro and I will pull the cork. Luiz, grab the neck of the bottle and pull."

"Just shut up!" I screamed, eyes screwing shut once more. I could feel the humid air getting harder and harder to stand. My voice sounded hoarse and thin to my own ears, "Just...got away, okay?"

"Let's move guys."

My shoulders slumped in relief. After all, what strange birds wanted to save-

The bottle rattled and my head snapped upwards, my eyes wide as they fought to pull the cork out. Then, the dog wrapped his jaws around the bottle and I scrambled out of the way as it cracked a little. His teeth reminded me a little too much of the cat incident a few years ago. I dove for Ryile, pulling his back with me. It took a while, of them adjusting their grip and slowly dragging it out, but when it popped free, I felt my beak drop open.

The toucan reached in his wing as far as he could - though it wasn't much - and motioned me forwards, "Come on!"

I pulled Rylie closer, shaking my head. I couldn't seem to school my expression; my eyes were still as wide as ever. I buried my face into his stiff, unyielding neck and silently begged them to just leave. They did their part; they could leave now. Even if I got out, what would happen to my brother? What would they do to me? I didn't know these birds, their reasons for helping me.

"Kid!" I peeked over Rylie's head. It was the cardinal, "Look, I know you're scared. Okay? But you're scaring the hell outta us 'cuz you're not comin' out and we can't come in."

"Then just leave! No one made you-made you...Just leave, okay?"

"Luiz." It was the toucan. I gave him a sharp look, body tensing as the dog came around the back. He sat down and began slowly lifting the back, making me and Rylie slid closer to the front. The bottle cap slipped right out. I tried to scramble backwards, but with Rylie's weight and no traction, I slipped right to the front.

Right into the toucan's waiting wing.

He gripped my shoulder tight and began pulling me through the neck. Weak from lack of food and sleep, I quickly lost my grip on Rylie. But I fought. I fought, trying to rip myself from his iron grip. I screamed in fury and loss as I was pulled through, as the toucan's grip never wavered, even as I pecked at his wing. When I was yanked out of the bottle's opening, I fell right into his arms. His tight grip didn't leave me any room to fight.

And to my horror, I dissolved into uncontrollable tears.

"We-We were fly-flying and were attacked b-by like ten monkeys! W-We cr-crashed and-and I-I hit my head a-and Rylie tried t-to get us b-back in the air but I c-couldn't see straight! A-And then this-this monkey cut him up w-with a piece o-of m-m-metal! And then, they-they stuffed u-us in the bottle!"

I felt him stiffen, but he just gripped me tighter and buried his beak into my shoulder, "Its okay now. We'll get your friend to a doctor and-"

I shook my head, my whole body shaking forcibly as my knees gave out, "H-He's dead! My brother is...he's dead..."

-X-

That night, there was a ceremony.

It wasn't big or fancy, but it was perfectly fitting. Bits of red rose petals laid atop his wrapped body, the sun setting with softly sung music. The water crashed against the shore; we were sending him on a burning raft into the water. I held the bottle cap that ended his life. I planned on letting it burn with him.

I stood at his head while the birds and dog who found me lead everyone in words of comfort and passage to the next world. The song ended; it was beautifully tragic. A song that Rylie would've loved to sing on a rainy day. When it came time to say good bye, I found that I couldn't talk. The song just came to me, and I sang it.

_I've always needed time on my own_  
><em>I never knew I'd...need you there when I'd cry.<em>  
><em>And the days feel like years when I'm alone...<em>  
><em>And the nest where you lie, is made up on your side.<em>

A bit of instrumental picked up, a low, soft sound. Other birds began to hum softly, hardly being heard under my voice and the waves.

_When you soar away,_  
><em>I count the miles you fly.<em>  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>  
><em>When you're gone,<em>  
><em>the pieces of my heart are missing you.<em>

I could hear birds begin to cry. They had the decency to try to keep quiet - but my voice was raw with an emotion I couldn't place.

_When you're gone,_  
><em>the face I came to know is missing too.<em>  
><em>When you're gone,<em>  
><em>the words I need to hear<em>  
><em>to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>and make it okay...<em>  
><em>I miss you.<em>

_And all I want is for you to know,_  
><em>that everything I'll do I'll give my heart and soul.<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe;<em>  
><em>I need to feel you here with me!<em>  
><em>...I'll miss you.<em>

My voice broke at the end and the tears fell silently down my cheeks. Pedro, the cardinal, wrapped his wing over my shoulders and hugged me close. We pushed Rylie's body into the water, watching as it burned, floating away into the distance. I hoped he found Mama and Da. I hoped they'd wait for me. I knew I wasn't going to last long here in Rio. Not on my own. Not without my better half.

I never did get rid of that bottle cap.

* * *

><p>Please review~!<p>

Thank you.


	3. New Roommates

I don't own Rio or the song When your gone by Avril L. (I did change the words a bit; made it more bird friendly)

* * *

><p>I watched the sun rise steadily over the horizon, hardly a month after my brother's death. I fiddled with the bottle cap, running my feathers over the cool metal. Even after the vigorous washing Rafael had given it, I could still see blood staining the ridges. Or maybe it was my imagination. Just by holding it, I felt like I was daring death to take its next shot at me.<p>

In that time, I had been dragged home by the toucan - whose name was Rafael and who knew everybody - and was told to stay as long as I needed. I had protested for hours - this bird had set up my brother's funeral, after saving my life. By this point, I knew I was imposing. But he refused to let me leave that night. I tried numerous times to find my own hollow after that night, but each one I found wasn't good enough for him, his wife Eva or Pedro the cardinal.

Pedro had become a steadfast friend - dare I call him that? We haven't known each other long. He'd take me on tours and have me lead us back to wherever we had started at. He was helping me learn the lay out of the city. He introduced me to others and he'd tell me funny stories of growing up here. He was a few years older than me, and had only just started considering moving out of his parent's hollow. I put the bottle cap on my head.

I looked behind me; Rafael and his wife were still in their nest, which sat across from my much smaller nest. Anyone could tell they were very much in love, and were very kind people. But Eva was expecting soon and I needed to find my own space. I had decided that I was going to leave for a week or so, find my own hollow and soon. I was now spending most of my days searching, and it was causing a stir with Eva. She didn't like the idea of me running around on my own.

If not for the fact that I was orphaned and on my own, I wouldn't even be considering leaving my family's hollow - let alone moving into a new one on my own. I wasn't even fully grown yet; I had just lost my baby feathers a year or so ago. But I needed to do this. I needed to be strong. I shook myself a little; I needed to be going if I wanted to slip away before Rafael could drag me around with him all day. Again.

They seemed to have picked up on the fact that I was young, even if my size might have been a factor.

I looked back at them, and wondered what would have happened if my parents had been more like them. I shook my head; I needed to start out fresh. I couldn't go thinking about the past like that. That was the type of thinking that dragged people down into the darkest of places. Rylie had given me life, and I didn't want it to be wasted.

Jumping out of the entrance, I let myself free fall for a bit before spreading my wings and taking off towards the city. First off, I needed something to eat and the fruit market was just the ticket this early. As I swooped low to find something juicy and sweet, the sun rose higher. I could feel the heat of the day beginning to build and knew it was gonna get hot quick.

I found two small grapes that had rolled under a plastic chair and grabbed the steam. I hauled them up to a roof and ate; I just couldn't seem to get my feet to touch the ground. I shook out my feathers and forced away the memories that were trying tom play behind my eyes.

-X-

By mid-morning, I knew I had found the perfect hollow. It wasn't far from Rafael's, and it was close to the city. Water could be found a short flight East and it was big enough for a roommate, if I chose to have one. Hell, it could be used for a party of five bigger birds. I set to work making a leafy half door. A bird would have to use his or her wing to lift the leaf to step through, but the bottom was open to let in the light and air.

Then, I gathered twigs and leaves to build a nest. I remembered watching my Da make Rylie and me our own nest. It took a lot of work and several failures - accompanied by curses and snarls - before the frame was built. I added the leaves as a sort of cushion and tried it out. It was bigger than my old one, with plenty of room to stretch. All in all, decent work for a first time. I looked up from y nest; that still left more than half my hollow left.

Pride bloomed in my chest at the thought of living on my own. I rolled out of the nest and looked at the materials I had left. Gathering together leaves, I made a decent sized bowl. I took it to the pond and filled it, before flying back to my hollow. I put it in the back corner, covering it with a leaf to keep dirt out of it. Afterwards, I took the sticks and fashioned a few boxes to hold food. I put them next to the bowl. I knew I'd need to gather berries and such later. Looking around, I realized with a startling jab of sadness that there was still enough room for a roommate. For Rylie, if he had still been here.

I could go berry gathering tomorrow, I decided when I notice how low the sun hung in the sky. I needed to get back to Rafael and Eva, and show them the hollow before dark. They'll probably insist that I spend one more night - and I knew that if they did, I'd indulge them. Just this once.

-X-

To my surprise, Pedro had come to visit.

"Nico!" Eva called, pulling me into a hug, "Where have you been all day?"

"Out looking for-"

"How many times do we have to tell you that you don't have to do that?" She clucked, guiding me to the others. She handed me a large bit of banana, "You must be starving!"

I gave a sheepish chuckle as my stomach registered the smell and grumbled loudly. Pedro chuckled, before munching on a great smell fry. I took a large bite, the taste not quite to my liking - but whatever. "But like I was saying, I found the perfect hollow."

"Oh really?" Rafael raised a single eyebrow. His skeptical expression had been one I had been seeing a lot of since I got the idea of finding my own place.

Nervousness rolled in my stomach suddenly. No. I needed to be strong. "Yeah. I already have a nest, a water holder and baskets made for fruit and stuff."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Eva said quickly, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You can stay here, Nico. No one is telling you to leave."

"I know." I took her wings in my own, "But its time I make my own way. I'm grateful for everything you've done - really - but you're expecting soon and need the room. My hollow isn't far away. Only a five minute flight, I swear. Look at it before you pass judgment."

The toucans shared a look before sighing in unison. Pedro jumped to his feet, slinging a wing over my shoulders, "Alright, man, show us this crash pad."

I smiled at his antics before leading the way. True to my word, it was only a few minutes before we came to my hollow. Once inside, they looked around while I wrestled with my nerves. Eva and Rafael couldn't deny that it was a nice place. Upper branches and leaves sheltered the door from possible wind and rain; the inside was dry with no foundation problems. There weren't termites, or strange bugs anywhere in sight. Fruit trees grew a small ways off, and there was the pond. Pedro was nodding his approval.

"Nico...we don't feel comfortable with you living alone." Rafael said after a few long minutes. "Its not that we don't trust you - we do - but...well, we worry-"

"I can get a roommate," I said eagerly. They hadn't found any natural fault, and that was a good sign.

"Who?" Eva asked. The seriousness in her expression took me by surprise. It was the same expression my Mama would wear if my brother and I had managed to get into trouble.

"If Nico doesn't mind," Pedro said, "I could. I mean, I've been lookin' for a place close to home, and its big enough for both of us. I am older, and with you guys and my family keeping tabs, we'd be fine."

I couldn't shake the look of surprise, but a grin stretched itself across my face. I found myself nodding eagerly, "Yeah! Sure!"

"But Pedro's nest isn't made yet, and you don't have food stored-" Eva began, grasping at straws.

"Until then," Rafael cut in, "when you have everything set up, you're staying with us. And that's not open for discussion Nico. No bird of mine will be left alone at night."

* * *

><p>Please review~!<p>

Thank you.


	4. Surpises Part 1

I don't own Rio or the song Come Little Children. (Again, changed a few words to be more story-friendly.)

* * *

><p>Another two weeks had passed. Eva and Rafael had been serious about having everything up to their standards before letting us move in.<p>

Thunder shouted high above our heads, rain raining down in thick sheets. There was a refreshing chill in the moist air as lightening danced the ballet for us, flashing faster than a neon sign. I watched with a frown as Eva made her rounds. The spare nest meant for their kids for when they were older was made up already, and they had decided to move to a hollow a tree over that had just been vacated by a squirrel. It was bigger.

But that night, the night Pedro and I were suppose to be officially moving into our own hollow, was filled with heaven's sobbing and her precious tears.

Rafael and Eva already told me and Pedro that we could move in tomorrow, and neither of us could argue that.

Tonight, their hollow was a bit cramped. Pedro and I were there, along with Eva and Rafael, and there was another two birds. The barn owl was the owner of a new place of music and had asked for Rafael's help. He had brought his young daughter with him, being a single parent. They had only just managed to get inside before the sky rained down on us. It had been unexpected and it really, really pissed me off.

"So, Dani, you said you need help?" Rafael asked as Eva passed around small, leaf-made cups of water. "How can I help?"

"Well - thank you, Eva - I was hoping you'd be able to find a few new voices. Ya know, unknown singing birds who'd make a killing for my place. I heard that there was a bird who was new here to Rio and that his voice was beyond amazing."

"Do you know anything about this bird?"

The owl, Dani, sighed, "No. I'm afraid I don't. Only that he came to Rio about a month ago. I was wondering if you'd be able to ask arou-"

_**Ba-BOOM!**_

That had been a particularly loud one, making everyone jump. The little girl dove for cover and knocked me down in the process. She hid under a twig-fashioned table, shaking so badly that she was gently knocking everything on it off.

"I'm sorry, Nico. Jenny, darling, it's only thunder." Dani tried to pull his daughter out from under it, but she remained firmly planted. With wide, unblinking eyes, she stared at all of us. Sighing, Dani stood and ran a wing through his feathers, "I don't know why she's so afraid of storms."

Everyone was silent.

I pushed myself up and sat beside her. I could see her tiny frame shaking, and wondered what we could do to help her.

Then, a memory hit me like a freight train.

Bowing my head, I recalled the one night my father had come home at a decent hour. Mom had left earlier to gather food for the following few days, and had left us alone - again. It had been a miserable day all day long, but when night came, it turned ten times worse - with thunder and lightening not much unlike this. He hadn't done much, just alleviated the fear enough for us to fall asleep.

Did I even remember the words or tune?

"Don't worry, Dani. I'm sure she'll grow out of it." Eva said, pulling him back to the others, "All we have to do is show her that there's nothing to fear. After all, seeing is believing, right?"

"If you think so..." He said slowly, glancing over that the two of us. Then, with a nod, he turned back to Rafael. "Do you think you can help me?"

"If I had a name or breed to work with, it'd be a lot easier. Think I can ask whoever told you about this bird, what the bird looked like?"

"Well, I know he's a guy and that he has...what color feathers were they...brown and yellow."

I hummed a little, and it quickly came back. But I knew parts of the song would not help her at all; it hadn't helped me any. Murder and deceptions were the basis of many fears. It was amazing how I could memorize lyrics and tunes in a single go, but forget which was was what hen I needed to go someplace. I laid down on the floor and whispered, "Hey."

She blinked - well - owlishly at me, and croaked, "Hi."

"Wanna hear a song?"

After a slow moment, she nodded.

I started humming softly, and then more loudly as she smiled.

_Come little child,_  
><em>I'll take thee away,<em>  
><em>into a land of enchantment.<em>

I reached my wing towards her, with a small smile and what I hoped to be kind eyes. Her wing snaked out and latched onto mine with a shocking strength, and she attempted a small, if not watery, smile.

I could tell the rain was already slowing. It shouldn't be much longer.

_Rest now my child,_  
><em>for soon we'll away,<em>  
><em>into the calm and the quiet.<em>

I hummed the instrumental, making the notes last a little longer than they should, tugging her wing. Slowly, she wiggled forwards. But her eyes were locked outside, watching the rain and lightening. Each flash made her shrink a little more and I could feel her resolve fading. I moved so I blocked her vision of the outside.

_Come little child,_  
><em>I'll take thee away,<em>  
><em>into a land of enchantment.<em>

When the thunder crackled one last time, she launched herself into my arms. Problem was, she was almost twice my size, and ended up bowling me right over. When I landed, she was on top of me and I could hardly breath. I could feel her quick breaths, but she wasn't shaking as badly as before. When I looked up she asked, "C-Can I hear another song?

It was my turn to blink with wide, unbelieving eyes. She wanted me to sing again? I wasn't even that good. Da use to always yell at Rylie and me when we started singing. Mama loved it because mothers are suppose to love everything about their children. But it was Da who said we sounded like choking frogs. And Da was always right, it had seemed. He knew when it was gonna rain, when we were hiding something, when we were lying, and when the seasons changed.

"Well..."

She sat up, bright eyed, "Please? Please?"

"Man, Nico!" Pedro sat down right next to us, "How long did you plan on holdin' out on us? I mean, I heard you sing fer your brother - but that was, well, ya know."

"W-What?" I pushed myself so that I was sitting and Dani picked up his daughter. Even Rafael and Eva had come on over. With everyone standing over me, I felt incredibly small. I quickly stood, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Pedro shared a look with Rafael, then slapped his wing over his face. "Bro, you sound amazing. Like, the best I've ever heard. Ever!"

I gave him a skeptical look, one that clearly asked if he were deranged, "You're kidding."

* * *

><p>Please review~!<p>

Thank you.


	5. Surprises Part 2

I don't own Rio or the song Say Hey

* * *

><p>The next morning, Pedro, Rafael and I fallowed Dan and his daughter to their new music club.<p>

Heat was quickly building, a warm breeze shifting through the trees. We by-passed the fruit market and humans as they went about their daily business. We would nod to other birds as we past their roosting's, and sometimes Rafael or Pedro would call out to one of them, asking a question or something to the like. I stayed by my newest, biggest fan's side. She just went on and on and on about everything that crossed her mind, switching topics so quickly, I felt like I had whiplash.

We took a left, following a deserted alley to its end and stopping on a tall, brick wall. Dani gave a flourish with his wing, "And that, my friends, is the...well, I haven't really gotten around to naming it yet."

I felt my eyes widen as I took it in.

Under a rotted, high set porch were dark purple curtains that splayed out along the rocky cobblestone. Set off to the side was a small, functioning fountain, the water crystal clear in the morning light. I dropped down lower, the others following me closely. The house that had connected to the porch had collapsed, but the porch itself was steady. Dani lead the way inside. It stood easily four eagles upwards, sloping downwards with the ramp, where the door was.

"So, when do you plan on opening?" Rafael asked, walking in deeper. Christmas lights were strung up along the rope, some light bulbs missing and leaving a dimness between the splashes of random, vibrant colors. A stage was set at the very back, build out of logs and a few small planks of wood. By the looks of the purple backdrop - made of splashes of neon shades - I guessed that was where the equipment and supplies were stored.

To it's right was a long bar with stools made of twigs and purple silk. Shelves held wines and alcohol, foods and trinkets - I could see a few splinters of glow sticks. There was a bird behind the counter, who seemed to be taking inventory and making sure the bar was set up. Looking up, the parrot smiled warmly. "See Dani? I told you Rafael knows everybody. Overnight, he was able to pluck that bird right out of the sky."

Dani blinked slowly, before looking over his shoulder at us, "What bird?"

"The bird I sent ya ta go an' find, ya guppy." She put her wing on her hip, a drying rag in her other wing. "Ya know, da yellow one?"

After a moment, I realized that everyone had turned their attention to...I pointed a finger at, "Me?"

"Yes, you! Why else are you here?" She grinned, coming around the counter with a slight limp. Her one foot had a nasty scar twisting up and hiding the res of itself under her colorful feathers. "I heard you singing at the ocean. Your voice is just the one we're looking for. Right, Dani?"

I pulled another skeptical look, "You're kidding."

-X-

I shifted nervously on stage as the music began rolling. But my feet quickly found the rhythm, as did my tail. I took my hat off and used it to keep my hands busy, keeping the beat of the drums and trying to quell the nausea that rose in my throat. I can't remember the last time I had preformed in front of strangers - and that's what Dani, his daughter and Mage the parrot were.

_This one goes out to you and yours;_  
><em>worldwide.<em>

_I say hey~_  
><em>I'll be gone today.<em>  
><em>But I'll be back from around da way.<em>

_It seems like everywhere I go,_  
><em>da more I see, da less I know.<em>  
><em>But I know <em>  
><em>one thing:<em>  
><em>dat I love you.<em>

Without meaning to, I found myself getting closer to the edge of the stage. Moving my body in sync with the music, using moves I had seen Rylie use a few times when singing this song, I closed my eyes and pretended he was with me. Just singing.

_I've been a lot a places_  
><em>all around da way.<em>  
><em>I've seen a lot a joy<em>  
><em>and I've seen a lot a pain.<em>

_But I don't wanna write a love song_  
><em>for da world.<em>  
><em>I just wanna write a song<em>  
><em>about a boy an' a girl.<em>

_Druggies on the corner_  
><em>always callin' mah name<em>  
><em>and the kids on the corner playin' <em>  
><em>getto games.<em>

I tossed my cap into the air, before flying under it and letting it roll from my wing, over my shoulders to the end of the other. I landed on the bar, twirling it on my feathers before placing it on my head, my one shoulder high in the air with my body slanted away from them.

And when I saw you getting down,  
>girl,<br>I hoped it was true.  
>And when I look into your eyes,<br>I knew it was true.

_I say hey~_  
><em>I'll be gone today.<em>  
><em>But I'll be back from around da way.<em>

_It seems like everywhere I go,_  
><em>da more I see, da less I know.<em>  
><em>But I know<br>_ _one thing:_  
><em>dat I love you.<em>

Dani and Mage began to cheer, Pedro wolf whistling. Rafael crossed his wings over his chest, nodding his head with that little, knowing smirk of his. Dani's daughter was losing it, cheering with all her heart and soul. I jumped down, taking Jen's wings in my own and began to dance with her. Honestly, she was the only one close to my height and she looked like she was really getting into the song. For being so young, she sure knew how to move! We began to see who could out dance the other.

_Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man,_  
><em>but I know when the stars align <em>  
><em>ya can.<em>

_Bump into a person in da middle a da road,_  
><em>look into their eyes an' ya suddenly know.<em>  
><em>Rockin' in the dance hall, movin' with you<em>  
><em>in da middle a June;<em>

And I realized that this was the sort of thing that Rylie had wanted to do. It had been his dream to come to Rio, to dance and party and sing. Not mine. And yet here I was, living what should have been his life.

_My mama told me don't lose you,_  
><em>cuz' da best look I had was you.<em>

I cut off there, gently pulling away from the young owl, and Mage turned the music off. "See? You're a natural."

No. Rylie had been the natural. It had taken me hours to learn a dance routine that he learned by watching a video only two or three times. And he had constantly sung growing up; every time I tried, Da would show up and yell at us to 'keep that racket down'.

It wasn't our fault he was hung over.

"Yeah. Okay." I said stiffly. I could see the worried glances they shared. "So where does that leave us?"

"You're gonna sing here at da club, right?" The young owl demanded excitedly, waving her wings in joy. She latched onto my shoulders, eyes bright with incontrollable want and bright awe. "Please? Oh, please?" Pleeeeeeeeeease, Nico?"

"Uhhh...w-well," I stammered, staring with wide eyes, "I-I mean...I've never done...I've never sang in front of a crowd before and when I do sing, I usually have a partner or something-"

My excuses really struck a strong cord and tears collected in the corner of her pretty green eyes. Her beak quivered, "Y-You mean you w-won't sing?"

"I never said that," I said quickly, and the quivering stopped. "It's just...I've never...sang in public before. For friends and family, sure. But this is totally different and...I don't want to screw up. Opening night is make it or break it, ya know?"

The tears vanished as though they'd never been there. She stubbornly pouted, "But you're awesome! Dad, isn't Nico da best singer you ever hearded?"

"Heard," Dani gently corrected. His sharp green eyes landed on me, but there was kindness in the depths, "And yes, he's remarkable - but I won't force him to sing if he's uncomfortable."

"But daddy!" She cried indignant, "You always make me do things dat are uncom-uncom-uncomferle! You says it builds conmidince!"

"Uncomfortable, and confident." Dani said more slowly. "And that's because you're shy and young and I'm here to catch you."

She gasped, "We gotsa get Nico's Mommy and Daddy here! Dey's catch'm!" She turned back to me, "And you sing!"

"We can invite your family and friends," Mage offered, "Have them all come out and support you, if you want."

"Uhh, well," I glanced over at Jen. "Jen, can you get me some water? All that singing made me mighty thirsty."

"Kay!" She hobbled towards the bar and I waited until she was out of ear shot before continuing.

"My parents and brother are dead - and I didn't leave behind any friends. What I have now is all I've ever really had."

* * *

><p>For some reason, I couldn't resist having Nico's biggest fan having a vocabulary problem.<p>

Please review~!

Thank you.


End file.
